Save the Last Dance
by Naleygirl4ever
Summary: Haley James is a popular girl but a while ago her mom died. She still carries a lot of guilt. NALEY!
1. Meet Haley James

**Chapter One:**

**Meet Haley James**

Haley lazily got out of bed. It was just another normal day in Tree Hill, North Carolina. She put on a pink cami and blue jeans and went to school. She parked her silver corvette in the school parking lot and got out. She began walking to school when she saw Felix, her boyfriend of three months. She kissed him hello, and began walking with him. Haley James was the most popular girl in school. She had everything, except a mom, that is. Her mom had died a while ago and Haley had trouble dealing with it, still.

"Hey, Haley, what's up?" Someone shouted.

The day went by and Haley was ready to go home. Felix came running up to her. "What's up, baby?" He asked with a lustful kiss.

"Not much, my dad's not going to be home 'till six. Wanna come over?" Haley asked not caring if she was being blunt.

"Yeah," Felix said with another kiss. "I'll drive." Haley handed him the keys and they left. Felix knew they weren't going to do much more than making out. Haley wanted to wait but had to keep up a reputation so wouldn't let Felix tell. They got into Haley's house and as usual, her parents were not around. They went up to Haley's bedroom and continued their steamy make out session on Haley's bed. After a while, Felix rolled off of Haley. She fixed her hair and he got up to look around. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pink thong. Haley, seeing this, grabbed it and put it back with a smirk. "I got to go, babe. See ya later." Felix said all of a sudden and gave Haley a peck on the lips.

"Bye."

Haley felt like going for a walk. She went to a place called the river court. She and her friend, Lucas, whom she had lost touch with since she became one of the pretty and popular, used to always come with. She sat down for a while when she heard someone dribbling a ball. She turned around and found a boy her age with dark hair and amazing blue eyes. "Hey," Haley said. "Who are you?"

"Nathan Scott. Just moved here."

"Haley James. So are you going to go to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, I start Monday." Nathan replied.

"Where are you from?" Haley asked

"I'm from California. My dad just got a job here so here I am. I'm just trying to find all the good places in this town." Nathan explained.

"Well, if you want I could show you some." Haley hinted.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well this place is called the river court. Get it? River-Court?" Nathan chuckled at this girl's sense of humor. "Anyways, let's move on." They walked for a while in comfortable silence. "This is Karen's Café. Her son, Lucas, and I used to be pretty good friends."

"Until?" Nathan was curious.

"I don't really know. We just sorta stopped talking but you'll probably like him, since you seem to like basketball."

Nathan seemed interested. "Is he on the team?" He asked.

"Yep, the Tree Hill Ravens" Haley said with fake pep.

"You sound like a cheerleader." Nathan noticed.

"Yeah, I am. It's not really my thing but my friends Brooke and Peyton do it so we just though we could all spend more time together."

"That's cool."

Haley looked at her cell phone. "Oh, I should probably get going. Where do you live?"

"Right there." He pointed to a large house with a basketball hoop. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya Monday."

Monday morning came quickly. Haley was at her usual table laughing at something Brooke just said.

"So, girlies, wasn't that party totally awesome?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yeah!" Haley and Peyton cheered.

"Whoa, hottie alert." Brooke said pointing to a dark-haired, tall, muscular, blue eyed someone on the quad.

"That's Nathan Scott." Haley said receiving curious looks from Peyton and Brooke. "He and I hung out before the party on Friday. He's pretty cool." Brooke and Peyton gave her looks. "Okay, he's really hot!"

"Down, girl. You're taken. Remember?" Brooke said looking at Felix who was walking up to the table. He came up and gave Haley a kiss.

"What's up baby girl?" He looked at Haley. Brooke and Peyton were giving him annoyed looks. They always thought he was too cocky and not good enough for Haley.

"Uhmmm… Not much." Haley responded.

"There's a party at some guy's beach house Friday night. Want me to drive you?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Who's house?" Peyton asked.

"Uhm…He's a friend of Tim's. He just moved here. People say he's cool. Whatever." Felix found himself getting territorial.

"Sounds like fun." Brooke said with a wink to no one in particular.

It was four-thirty and most students had gone home. Haley just finished a meeting with other tutors. She loved tutoring and was really good at it. She was walking down a pretty deserted hallway. She heard someone coming up behind her and looked back to find Nathan. "Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just meeting with Coach Durham, or Whitey I guess." He said a little confused on what to call the old man. "What about you?"

"I tutor. I was just finishing some things up."

"That's cool." Haley smiled at Nathan's kindness and the walked to the parking lot. Haley looked at her car or where it should've been and found a note.

_Hales, _

_I needed your car for a customer. Sorry Honey. See if you can catch a ride home today. I need to go out of town until Wednesday. Call me if you need anything. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

Haley sighed, upset. Nathan looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess. My dad just 'borrowed' my car." Haley said, annoyed.

"Do you want a ride?" Nathan asked.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Ride Home**

**The Party**

**This was just the first chapter. It might be kinda short but the rest will be longer!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll update after I get some reviews. As you know this will be a Naley but who do you want with Lucas-Peyton or Brooke? **

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote on Brucas or Leyton!**


	2. High School Parties are great, right?

**I do not own One Tree Hill, as you all know!**

**You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kinda short but the next one will be much longer!**

JamesLover23: Thanks for reviewing!

LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4... This is the same Felix from season 2 but he never went out with Brooke in my story. Thanks for reviewing!

bobbin411 I agree, she does deserve Nathan! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

luvnaley23 Thanks for voting and reviewing!

LaFilmeMichelle haha I guess you'll find out in this chapter (maybe) wink Thanks for reviewing!

ILOVENATHAN23 Thanks for voting and reviewing!

shenova Your probably right! You'll find out in this chapter!

nscottsgirl23 Thanks, Dani!

cheerrrgurl71 Thanks for voting and reviewing!

HJS-NS-23 Well, you'll find out in this chapter! You may have to wait to see if Haley dumps him though, hehe. But no worries, Ill update soon! Thanks for the review! 

**Chapter 3**

**High School Parties are great, right?**

Haley walked out to the beach. "Man, it's beautiful out here at this time of night;" she said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it is."

Haley whirled around and saw two big beautiful blue eyes staring back into hers. "Hey."

"So, enjoying the party?" Nathan asked cockily.

"Yeah. It's fun." Haley said sounding a little more dead-panned than she meant to.

"That bad huh?" Nathan asked. Haley didn't answer. "You looked like you were having fun with that friend of yours-Felix?"

"Yeah. He's just-I don't know."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Uhm..I don't know. On and off for about two years. What about you, Scott? How's your love life?" Haley asked playfully.

"Non-existent since we moved. I had a girlfriend back home, Cara, but we decided the long-distance thing would be too hard."

"Oh." Haley said not really knowing what to say. "What about Rach-ho?" Haley, Peyton, and Brooke had never gotten along with her and the rest of her ho-possy.

"Oh, she's just—Uh... I guess she likes me or something." Nathan said a little confused. "And judging from her nickname, you don't like her?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh, no I love her!" Haley said sarcastically and they both shared a laugh.

After a long, comfortable pause, Nathan broke the silence. "So, want to see what's going on up there?" He tilted his head towards the beach house.

"Yeah, let's go." Haley said.

They walked inside. Haley looked around for Felix and couldn't find him. "Want a drink?" Nathan asked.

"No thanks. Designated driver." Haley tried to sound serious.

Nathan laughed. "If that's your story." Now it was Haley's turn to laugh. They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A drunk Tim came stumbling through the dancing couples.

Nathan looked upset/worried. "Man, how many drinks did you have?" He got up to go show Tim to a bathroom and then a bed. He gave an apologetic look to Haley. "Sorry." Haley just smiled assuring him that she was fine.

Haley looked around. She saw Peyton cuddling up to Jake Jagelski and Brooke passed out on a couch. She got up and walked towards Brooke. "Oh, Brookie." She helped a very disoriented Brooke up and carried her to up the stairs. She opened one door and saw a passed out Rachel. "Ugh." She rolled her eyes. Then she pushed open another door. Nathan was walking out and time was passed out on the bed. Haley gave a suggestive smirk. "What have you been doing in there, Scott?" She said jokingly as she glanced at Tim who was now curled up in a ball and might as well be sucking his thumb.

"Haha. He was wasted." Nathan said.

"If that's your story." Haley winked, mocking Nathan.

Nathan smirked. _Man, I like this girl._ He looked at Haley who was struggling to keep Brooke from falling down. "Oh, need some help?" He said grabbing Brooke's other arm.

"Thanks." Haley smiled at him. "I just need some where to put her."

"Oh, no one should be in this room." Nathan said walking towards a door on his far left. "Unless someone's getting' lucky." He smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. They kicked open the door and saw some rumbling under the sheets. "Ew." She said to herself."I have a feeling we'll need to change the sheets.

"Yeah." Nathan said. "Uhmm…Could you guys continue this somewhere else? We need this room."

A female head popped up followed by another head. No, not just any head, Felix!

**Sorry, this chapter was a little short but I had to end it here. The next one will be much longer! Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I'll update soon! How soon depends on you guys! Please Review! And although no couples are set in stone, I think I'm going to mix up the Lucas couples but **_**KEEP **_**voting! Your votes will decided who he ends up with for the ending time and the longer time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Oh, the memories

**Sorry for the wait! Thank you all for the great reviews, sorry if I missed anyone.**

**This chapter's pretty heavy. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

nscottsgirl23 I know, he is!

bobbin411 Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

JamesLover23 probably…thanks for voting!

LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4... He is! Don't worry, this will most-definitely be a Naley.

luvnaley23 Thanks! You were right…

LaFilmeMichelle yeah… Thanks for the review!

lilmonkeygirl31 Thank you!

ILOVENATHAN23 You'll find out soon!

christina obc Thanks for voting!

23NaleyLuvin23 Thank you! And don't worry there is definitely some Naley on the way.

101naley101 Thanks for the review! I'm gonna try to update more often also.

kayda94 Thanks! I totally agree about Felix

**Chapter 4**

"Haley." A flustered Felix scratched his head. "Uhmm…this is- Well it isn't-"

"Save it." Haley walked out of the room. The anonymous girl stood up to gather her clothes. Nathan recognized her as Ashley. "Oh and one more thing." Haley said waltzing back into the room. She stopped right in front of Felix and slapped him. "You're nothing but a liar and I don't care if I ever see you again. You said this would not happen again. I was wrong to trust you and you can rot in hell for all I care." Haley said as she was about to walk out of the room. But, something caught her eye, or someone. "I can't believe you. You, Bitch!" Haley said to Ashley Parker who had been one of her friends since the sixth grade and she cheered with Haley since freshman year. "I thought you were my friend. You even comforted me the first time Felix cheated on me."

"Haley, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ashley said weakly.

"I have nothing to say to you, Ashley." Haley said and turned toward to the door but right before she walked out, she turned around to face Ashley again. "Oh and by the way, your cheer days are over."

"What?" Ashley looked to Felix for back-up. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Nathan had been just standing there watching in a daze. He narrowed his eyes at Felix. "You! Out now!" He grabbed Felix and roughly pushed him out. He continued to hustle Felix until he was out of the house.

Nathan began walking into the house. He looked around. "Haley?" nothing. "Haley, you here?" He went upstairs and opened a couple of bedroom doors but had no luck. Finally, he opened the bathroom door and found Haley curled up in the corner crying her eyes out. Nathan felt his heart break a little at the sight of her. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless, so heart-broken. He squatted next to her just stroking her shoulder. After about seven minutes, Haley shifted so that her head was on his shoulder a little bit. Her voice came out muffled. "I just miss her so much."

"It's okay, Haley. There are other guys. Besides, he didn't deserve you."

"No, I miss my mom. So much." Haley sobbed. Nathan almost started to tear himself but knew he had to stay strong for Haley. "You know, I was eight when she died," He nodded for she had told him this once before. "She was on her way to my ballet recital. She was late. She knew I'd never forgive her if she missed it and so she went a little above the speed limit. A light just turned from yellow to red and she went because she didn't see any cars coming. All of a sudden a truck hit her head on. Sixteen-wheeler. She was dying while I was dancing and I was mad at her." Haley stopped and sobbed even more. Nathan's heart broke more with every word she spoke. She continued. " Well, when my show was over, I got flowers and applause and I swore I'd never talk to her again. When we went to the intersection, I saw the truck and my mom's damaged car. I asked a police officer where she was and he turned me around to walk me back to the car I came in. I looked back and I saw my mom on the highway. Her blood was splattered all over. I wouldn't even have been able to recognize her. She was so broken. I was hysterical. I started screaming and couldn't help myself. The officers had to hold me back. I didn't talk for months after that. Stopped seeing my friends. It was like a part of me died with her." Haley looked up at Nathan. His eyes were glossy and he just held her tighter. Haley looked bad down. "I need her so much. I would give anything to just have one more day with her."

Nathan looked down at the girl he was holding. She was so broken and so vulnerable and so beautiful. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. It felt like they were there for hours. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

At one o' clock the next afternoon, Haley's eyes fluttered opened. She frowned remembering her run-in with Felix the last night but then her face brightened with a smile when she saw Nathan next to her. Right on cue, Nathan's eyes opened.

"Hey you." Haley said.

"Hey." Nathan smiled. "Want some breakfast?"

Haley nodded and Nathan helped her up. They both rubbed there behinds. Sleeping on a bathroom floor isn't the best thing for tailbones.

A half an hour later, Haley and Nathan were sitting at the dining room table eating pancakes. When they both finished they put their dishes away and walked out to the deck. "I should probably get going. I don't want Brooke or Peyton to worry."

"Okay." Nathan had to admit he was a little sad to see her go but as long as he knew he'd see her again. "Can I drive you home?"

"No." Haley said but when she saw the look of disappointment on Nathan's face, she thought she'd explain. "I think I just need to walk. Clear my head a bit."

"Okay." Nathan said, understanding. "I'll walk you to the sidewalk." Nathan said with a little laugh at his eagerness.

"Okay." Haley said with a small smile. She knew he wanted to help but he already did. And the rest she needed to do on her own. When they got to the sidewalk Haley paused. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'm just glad I could help." Nathan said with a truly genuine smile.

There was a moment of awkwardness and Haley wasn't sure what to say. So, she just hugged him. When she released she flashed him a smile. It was a sad and happy smile. She was sad for what she had lost but for the first time in a long time, she felt that everything would be alright.

She got home and unlocked her door. She walked upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. "Oh-no. Where have you been all night tutor-girl?" Brooke came waltzing in her room.

"Yeah, Hales, Where ya been?" Peyton added.

When Haley flipped over to answer the two girls saw her bleeding mascara. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Brooke asked. Peyton was concerned too.

"Nothing. Actually everything is better than it was last night because Felix is out of my life." Haley responded a little more peppy than would be expected.

Peyton gave Brooke a knowing look. Then, all of a sudden Brooke smiled. "Well, good riddance!"

"Yeah who needed him anyway?" Peyton chimed in.

Haley put her arms around her two best friends. "Thanks, guys." They all shared a hug.

"Well girls, enough of this wishy-washy-ness." Brooke used her own word causing Peyton and Haley to laugh. "Let's go shopping!"

Peyton and Haley looked at each other. "Hell yeah!"

They were checking out tops at Wet Seal when all of a sudden someone screamed "Haley!"

Haley looked around and saw Bevin waving at her. "Hey Bev. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm so sorry for what happened." Bevin said with sympathy.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"You know. Felix."

"Oh. It's really okay."

"No it's not. We're so icing out Felix and that Ashley girl. I knew I never liked her."

"Thanks, Bevin. But you really don't have to worry."

"Alright well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Haley nodded. There was an awkward pause. Bevin hugged Haley and gave her a sympathetic look. Everyone knew how devastated Haley was the first time he cheated and she didn't want everyone to know about this time. Haley watched Bevin leave. Brooke and Peyton came up beside Haley.

"What was that about?" A confused Brooke asked.

"Bevin was offering her condolences for what happened with Felix." Haley said sarcastically. She wasn't angry she was just --well she didn't really know what she was. Brooke and Peyton each put an arm around Haley and led her to the skirts.

**I know, I know! It was short but I thought I'd give you all that for now. There's going to be some Naley and some Drama in the next couple chapters. **

**Please Review! They keep me going! **


End file.
